For the healing treatment of the respiratory organs, inhalation apparatuses are used, with which a suspension of solid or liquid particles in gases is inhaled. Such treatments are used both for humans and also for animals, whereby in the latter case there exists the difficulty of supplying the inhalation medium to the respiratory organs. Principally, two types of treatment can be used. The animal can either be held in a room which is saturated with the inhalation medium, or the medium can be supplied to the animal directly, for example through a tubular needle or by means of a head mask. Full head masks are known, which for the feeding of the air-steam mixture are connected by a hose to a vaporizer.
However, such a mask is impractical and has a disadvantage due to the needed hose length, since the atomized particles which are contained in the medium condense in the hose to droplets and thus do not enter the lungs of the animal.